Santa Grissom's Lap
by gsrbritfan
Summary: GSR, A party at the lab, Santa and his two little helpers, children, food, drink and lots of laughter.WARNING PLEASE DO NOT EAT OR DRINK WHILST YOU READ THIS STORY, IT COULD BE BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** _I do not own CBS, CSI or any of the franchise, or any of the characters, I just like to write about them, so please don't sue me._

**A/N** _Thank you to __**GrissomzGal**_ _for giving me this idea when she left me a review for one of my other stories. Grissom has his beard back for this story, and the rating will probably go up to M for the last chapter. Also I would like to dedicate this story to all the GSR readers out there who are currently depressed about the GSR plot-line to date. Merry Christmas to everyone. Please R&R and Enjoy_

**Santa Grissom's Lap – Chapter 1**

It was the Christmas party at the lab for all three shifts, their partners, spouses and children. Four days before the big day and Gil Grissom, the quiet enigmatic entomologist was to play Santa Clause for the evening, under the threat from his boss Conrad Ecklie and his girlfriend Sara Sidle. He had to pass out gifts to children that people had brought in the week before, and ask them if they had been good all year, and find out what they wanted for Christmas.

The break room had been set up and decorated by Sara to look like a Santa's grotto. Grissom's office chair sat in the middle of the room next to a large bag of gifts, either side but not too close were two other comfy chairs for Santa's little helpers.

The party was all set up with food and alcohol and soft drinks in one lab, the grotto in the break room and a small room was set up for the children to play in, and so awaited the arrival of the party guests.

**Hohohohohoho**

It was 7pm and a lot of the guests had already arrived as Gil was in his office with Sara, trying but reluctantly to get into his Santa outfit.

"Do I have to do this Sara, this is going to be so humiliating" Gil whined huffing and puffing as he pulled on the black velvet trousers.

Sara smiled widely "Oh don't be a baby Gil, it's for the benefit of the children, where's your Christmas spirit humbug" she said trying not to laugh, as she turned away from him.

"Come on Sara why me" he whined again like a kid "I hate dress up" he groaned.

"Look Gil, it will be the others turn next year, so you can laugh at them next time, but it is your turn this year, so suck it up bugman" she chuckled "Besides you know what you are gonna get if you do this for me"she said seductively "oh and keep the Santa suit we are gonna need it for ourselves later" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well I don't like it, and I am going to get too warm in this outfit, I hope you know that" he pouted as he looked at her.

"Oh you are definitely going to look hot lover" she wiggled her eyebrows at him "And stop pouting it makes you look cute, as well as hot, and you better not be doing that to any of the women tonight mister" she said as she leaned in to kiss the pout right off his mouth.

A look of horror appeared quickly on his face as a realization hit him "I am not having any woman sitting in my lap tonight Sara, or for that fact any men" his look turned to that of fear.

"Don't worry honey, I never told you, but you are getting two little helpers to give you a hand tonight, so you can have a good laugh at them" she said to him with a sweet mischievous smile, but not telling him who they were.

"Come here honey, I want a kiss and a cuddle if I have to have masses of kids crawling all over me" he said as he reached for her and embraced her placing his lips on hers.

Sara tilted her head and deepened the kiss "Mmmmmmmmmm" she moaned softly as she broke the kiss to get her breath back "I will make it up to you later I promise Gilbert" she said seductively.

"You better" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her "Lets get this show on the road the sooner I get out there, the sooner you can keep your promise" he said grinning like a teenager in love, and patting her ass gently.

Sara shook her head as she led the way to the break room.

**hohohohohoho**

She opened the door to the grotto and the two little helpers waiting on Santa.

Jim Brass stood there with a glare on his face, Plain red pointed hat with bell, a green baggy shirt with a red bow tie, and red and white spotted waist coat, but as Sara and Gil looked down to the Captains legs and the green, red and white striped tight leggings, and pointed red shoes. The pair doubled over in hysterics crying.

"Okay so I look funny, ha ha, get it out of your system, because I will get you for this Sara, and as for you Gil, wait until you wear this next year" Jim said annoyed at the pair.

Gil stopped laughing instantly and his eyes went wide, at his last sentence "Well you wont need any make up Jim, the natural blush will do it for you" Sara said chuckling still trying to control her laughter "I gotta get pictures" she couldn't help herself at the threat.

"No" came three startled male voices loudly, one a bit louder than the other two.

Now Gil and Sara's attention turned toward the other little helper in the room that they hadn't noticed at first, as snicker's started, then full blown laughter had them doubled over again.

Ecklie sighed loudly "I don't know how you got me into this Sidle, but let me tell you this, never again will I ever do this, and I demand that no pictures are taken of me dressed so ridiculous, and only adults allowed in accompanying kids,okay" he said adamantly as Jim also giggled, at least he wasn't the only one that looked stupid.

Gil and Jim looked relieved at Ecklies demand and wore smug looks.

Sara looked at the three of them looking a little relieved, before she went to the door "Well I am not gonna be the one who tells the kids they can't have a photograph, taken by their parents, as a keepsake, are you?" came her quick reply.

All three smug faces turned to horror, at the realization that they wouldn't be able to tell the children that they couldn't have pictures.

"My god Gil, she really is enjoying putting us through torture, are you sure she hasn't been spending time at the dominion while your at work" Jim asked, receiving a swift jab of an elbow.

Gil glared at Jim's teasing "Sara just remember, we know how to commit murder and hide a body and get away with it" he warned her with a mock glare.

Ecklie turned and looked at the other two men stunned "I am going to regret this, I know I am, how the hell did I get myself into this" he groaned loudly.

"Have fun boys" Sara called as she shut the door behind her.

**Hohohohohoho**

Sara went off to find the rest of her team and to mingle with the party guests.

Finding Nick, Catherine,Warick and Greg she approached them with a huge smile "Have you been to the grotto yet" she asked then chuckled.

They all looked at her curiously then Catherine asked "What have you done Sara" narrowing her eyes.

Sara laughed loudly "Well seeing as no one bothered to respond to the e-mails and the memo's about organizing the labs Christmas party this year, I took it on myself to go ahead and organize it myself, and in the process seek out revenge on one, poetic justice on another and just for the hell of it on the other" she said cryptically.

"What e-mail" and "What memo's, I never got any" said Greg and Nick.

The four people in front of her looked a little worriedly at her as she laughed again evilly "The ones you probably deleted and trashed" she paused then smiled "Oh don't worry guys, your safe, but you are gonna love what I have done, and I think you are gonna want photographic or video evidence for the future"

"Come on Sara enough with the cryptic stuff, just tell us what you did" said Catherine exasperatedly at the other womans toying with them.

"Well you know how Griss is really grumpy at Christmas and doesn't like parties"

"Yeah" they all replied nodding.

"And how we all dislike Ecklie" she paused.

"Thats an understatement if ever I heard one" Catherine said.

"And how Brass is always teasing us all, well lets just say they may all be a little on the quiet and elusive side tonight" she chuckled.

"God damn it Sara, spit it out, what is going on girl" Warick said annoyed now.

"We have a lovely Santa's grotto set up in the break room correct" they all nodded listening to her intently "In that room we have Santa, aka Gil Grissom and his two faithful little helpers, one Jim Brass and Conrad Ecklie dressed as elves, thanks to yours truly" she said proudly smiling.

"No way, the boss man, Brass and Ecklie" Greg gasped in shock.

Nick choked on the mouthful of beer he had just taken, as his eyes bulged "No!"

"Yes" Sara nodded.

"Oh man, we owe you big time for this girl" Warick chuckled and gave Sara a light hug, then gave high fives to Nick and Greg.

"Gil, Jim and Ecklie dressed up in festive outfits" Catherine said, as Sara nodded at her stunned coworkers, as a huge evil smiles broke out on all their faces.

"We gotta see this" they all said as they started to walk off.

"Hold it guys, you have a problem" Sara said to the foursome "You can't get into the room without taking a kid in to see Santa, Ecklie was adamant about that" she looked at the crestfallen group.

Catherine smiled widely and put her index finger in the air, then got out her phone and flipped it open, and pressed a speed dial number as the others watched her.

"Lynsey, I want you to do me a huge favor, and if you do, I will let you go to that concert next week with Stacy and her mom" Catherine smiled.

"Yes Lynsey, I will even pay for the ticket, god you drive a hard bargain" she paused to listen "Okay I want you and three of your friends to jump into a cab which I will pay for when you arrive at the lab, oh and bring your camera's" she listened again "Because you are all going to go see Santa in the labs grotto" she listened again, and slightly pulled the phone away from her ear at her daughters raised voice "Lynsey would you like to see Uncle Gil, Brass and Ecklie all dressed up as Santa and Elves" she paused "I thought you would, now get your ass over here as soon as you can, bye Lynsey" Catherine closed her phone satisfied the problem was solved.

"Good one Cath" Warick, Nick and Greg said in unison.

Sara's phone vibrated in her pocket to signal a text message, so she got it out, and flipped it open, reading **GIL** on the ID, so she opened the message which read.

**URGENT**

**Break room now!**

**situation**

**Please bring scissors **

**and detergent**

"Gotta go guys, situation in the break-room, hope they are not fighting, catch you later" Sara said, as she chuckled and left the room.

Please press the little button below and review if you would like more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** – _Please see chapter 1, Oh and I don't own Pepsi either._

_**A/N** Thank you to all the people who reviewed the first chapter. This story will probably run for around 7 or 8 chapters, as I have another long story that is in progress at the moment. Please remember to review at the end and let me know what you think of the story so far. Enjoy!_

**Santa Grissom's Lap - Chapter 2**

Sara went to the locker room and collected her kit, some liquid soap, some paper towels, then made her way past the line of children and parents waiting to see Santa, to go in to the break room.

Opening the door she was shocked at what she saw "Come in and shut the door quickly Sidle, and get over here and help out" Ecklie said to her, as he was trying to comfort his wife who was crying on his shoulder.

Along with Mrs Ecklie's sobs, she could see a little dark haired boy, of about 3 years old, sat on Gil's lap screaming loudly and squirming about.

All she could hear from Gil was "Ow, keep still" moans and "Ow, stop wriggling kid"

Walking forward towards the commotion, Jim had his back to her blocking her view of the situation slightly "Gil shut up! your frightening the kid" Jim said holding his hands near Gil's chin.

As Sara came around Jim to stand in front of Gil, the situation became fully clear to her. The child had a sticky lollipop that he must have offered to Santa to have a lick, and Gil must have pulled away quickly, when the boy must have thrust it at his mouth..

The lollipop was tangled and stuck firmly in his beard, the boy still had hold of the stick, Jim had hold of the boys hands trying to prize his grip free of the stick, and Gil's chin was moving from side to side as the boy struggled against Jim,

"Ow, let go of the stick" Gil said desperately.

"Hey, what is the boy's name" Sara asked Mrs Ecklie as she placed the things that she had brought with her on the ground.

"He is our grandson, his name is Simon" she sniffled as she replied still in her husbands arms.

Gil said annoyed "You took your time, didn't you realize it was urgent" and glared at Sara.

"Calm down Gil, or you will make things worse, your upsetting him" she said in a soothing voice to try and calm the situation.

She knelt down to the boy's level and put her hand on his shoulder "Simon... hey Simon...you wanna open your gift of Santa" she said to get his attention.

It worked Simon stopped wriggling and screaming, and turned towards her with tears on his little red cheeks.

Gil sighed in relief, and Jim let go his grip on the boys hands, as Mrs Ecklie dried her eyes,

Sara took one of his hands of the lollipop stick slowly "Simon come with me and we will get your gift, okay sweetheart" she said softly.

Simon nodded and let go of the stick with his other hand, and made to get out of Gil's lap "Okay" he said with a little smile.

Sara moved him to the side of Santa's chair and searched in the sack for his gift, when she found it, she handed it to Simon, who gave her a quick hug then went to his grandparents to open it.

Sara then searched in her kit for the scissors and located them, and stood to attend to Gil.

The boy had opened his gift and left the room with his grandmother, and Ecklie was currently making 3 cups of coffee.

Crouching in front of her boyfriend Sara assessed the damage "Right Gil, I am going to try and remove the lollipop with some detergent and water, then I may not have to cut it free, okay" she said soothingly.

"Just try and get the damn thing out quickly honey" Gil said as he placed his hands on her hips to steady her as she worked, and watched her concentrating on the task at hand.

Jim and Ecklie were by the counter drinking their coffee chatting, and five minutes later after cleaning the area and a few snips with the scissors, the lollipop was free of Gil's beard.

Gil sighed heavily "Thank you honey" he said softly, after she finished and pecked him on the lips "No more candy to be allowed in with the kids next time Conrad" he directed at his boss annoyed.

"Can't I just finish now, I have seen loads of kids Sara" he whined and pouted.

"Gil you have only been here forty five minutes, and there is a line of kids still waiting to see you, and you cant disappoint them now can you, so stop being a baby" she chuckled as she packed her kit up and picked the other stuff up.

"Well I am having a five minute break, to have my coffee before any more of the little monsters are let in" he said petulantly.

Sara made towards the door "Ecklie, Jim make sure no more kids have candy with them, or assault Gil, okay" she said.

"What about the women who want to sit on Santa's lap to tell him what they want for Christmas" Jim said with a chuckle and wiggling his eyebrows.

He received a glare off Sara as she said "No women mauling him, got it Jim" she walked out of the room, hearing laughter from all three men.

**hohohohohoho**

Sara went to find the rest of the team, which she did ten minutes later, near the front doors to the lab.

Catherine was in the parking lot helping Lynsey and one of her friends out of a cab, she paid the cab driver, then they entered through the front doors to come to a stop in front of Warick, Greg, Nick and Sara.

"Sorry mom I could only get Candice to come with me the others have gone out for pizza" Lynsey said looking around the group "Hi everyone, this is Candice my friend"

"Hi everyone" Candice cheerfully said.

"Hi" the group chorused.

"Well Lynsey will obviously be going in with her mom, so who is going in with Candice" Greg asked Catherine, but smiled widely at Candice.

Catherine tapped her chin then said "It's up to you Candice, who do you wanna take you in to see Santa, Nick, Greg or Warick" she said looking at Candice then indicating the three as she said their names.

"Um...Warick can take me" she said with a big smile and looping her arm through Waricks.

"Thanks Candice" Warick chuckled at his two friends losing out.

"Awe man" Nick said "No way am I missing out on seeing the three stooges dressed up" he huffed and frowned as he started to think.

Warick, Catherine, Sara and the two teenagers laughed at the disappointment on Greg and Nick's faces.

"This is so not right, I gotta see them, this is never gonna happen again, not in a million years" Greg sulked "Tell you what Warick, I will give you 50 bucks, if you let me take Candice in" he said smiling and looking at Warick hopefully.

"No way man, the little lady wants me to take her in, and I can't let a lady down, now can I?" he outright laughed at Greg.

"I got it, I'll see you later guys" said Nick with a smile, as he almost ran off, looking for someone he knew, who had a kid he could borrow for half an hour.

"Dude this is so not right"Greg said crestfallen, at Nick coming up with an idea, and he walked off, to think of an idea for himself, to get in to see them.

"Well me and Lynsey are gonna go see the Curly Larry and Mo, did you bring your camera Lynsey?" Catherine asked her daughter and chuckled.

"Yeah mom" she said showing it to her.

"Good, and don't forget to insist you want a photo with you and Uncle Gil, Uncle Jim and Ecklie, got it" Catherine said chuckling.

"Yeah, got it mom" Lynsey replied rolling her eyes.

"Hey you are gonna need a gift to put in the sack for Santa to give her" Sara told Catherine.

"Oh thats okay, I have a huge bag of unopened candy in my locker that I can use, thanks for reminding me Sara"Catherine said, as she pulled her daughter in the direction of the locker room.

"What you gonna use as a gift Warick?" Sara turned and asked him.

"Dunno" Warick thought "I got and idea, come with me Candice, catch you later Sara" he said as they walked off.

Sara went to stand near the break room door waiting for Catherine and Lynsey _this reaction, I just gotta see _thought Sara.

**hohohohohoho**

Catherine and Lynsey approached the break room each drinking soda's "anyone in with them" Catherine asked Sara.

"Not that I know of, I will just knock and either Jim or Ecklie will let you in, one of them is guarding the door at all times, so only kids and parents go in, and non of the the other workers at the lab see them" Sara chuckled "Ready you two" she said, as she looked up and smiled at the sign on the door, which read:-

**Santa's Grotto**

**Please Knock and wait **

**for the friendly elf to let you enter.**

**Thank you!**

"Oh yeah, I'm more than ready, and more so because they wont expect me to bring Lynsey" Catherine laughed.

"Okay Cath, don't pee your pants when you see them, have fun!" Sara laughed as she knocked and pushed opened the door quickly.

Catherine went to take a gulp of her pepsi as she stepped forward with Lynsey in tow, Jim Brass rushed towards her at the open door "Hey you can't just barge in here, cant you read the sign" he said flustered, holding his pointed hat in position on his head.

Catherine took one look at Jim and spurted the soda out of her mouth, in a spray that was as equally impressive as the Belagio fountains, she coughed and choked as some of the soda came down her nose.

Please press the little button and review if you want more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1, Oh and I don't own i pod either.

**A/N **Wow! **t**hank you soooo much for the great response, and reviews I have received for the story so far. I am posting this chapter sooner than I was going to in thanks. The next chapter will follow in a couple of days. Please R&R. Enjoy!

**Santa Grissom's Lap - Chapter 3**

"Mom, breath are you okay" Lynsey said as she panicked hitting her mom between the shoulder blades.

Catherine coughed and spluttered a few times, wiped her face with her sleeve, then caught her breath "Hold off with the hitting me in the back, will ya Lynsey"

Jim locked eyes with Catherine as she got herself together, then he shook his head as drips of soda dropped of his chin "Thank you Catherine I was meaning to get a shower" he said dryly to her unamused.

"Sorry Jim" she said as the laughter built up in her and Lynsey, and their shoulders moved with the barely contained laughter "Where's Curly and Larry" she started to chuckle.

Jim closed his eyes and shook his head, _this is going to be a long night_ he thought "You can't come in here, it is for kids only Catherine" Jim said exasperatedly, wiping his chin with his sleeve.

"Lynsey wanted to see Santa, didn't you Lynsey" she turned and spoke to her daughter, then turned back to Brass thrusting the bag of candy at him "Here's her gift, your not gonna turn her away are you" she said pointedly, but still chuckling.

"Yeah Uncle Jim, I wanna see Santa" she said with a big smile and puppy dog look.

_Catherine has taught her well _Jim thought "Okay but leave the soda's on the table, we have already had one accident with a lollipop" he smirked, as he led the two over to Santa and his Elf.

"Oh my god" Catherine exclaimed as she saw Gil and Ecklie, and let out a loud roar of laughter and bent over holding her tummy "Oh this is too good" she got out between laughing and crying along with Lynsey "Don't say ho ho ho Gil, I will pee my pants" she spluttered.

Gil and Ecklie just looked at each other then at her shaking their heads, then placed unamused looks on their faces.

"Go on Catherine enjoy yourself at our expense, we don't mind, just get it out of your system quickly so we can get this over with" Gil said trying to not look affected by her reaction.

"Thats right Willows, because you definitely wont be seeing it again" Ecklie added.

Catherine managed to stand upright holding on to Lynsey's arm, and trying to reign in some of the laughter still trying to burst out "Lynsey go sit on Santa' knee and tell him what you want for Christmas" she said pushing her forward and taking the camera off her.

"Oh Mom" Lynsey said and rolled her eyes.

"One word" she paused "Concert Lynsey" Catherine said as Lynsey approached Gil.

"That was two Mom" Lynsey replied smiling cheekily.

"Lynsey don't get smart with me" Catherine said sternly.

"Okay, okay Mom" she said as she sat down gingerly in Gil's lap "Okay Uncle Gil, Oops sorry Santa, I would like a new bike, an i Pod shuffle, a dog, some new cloths like Candice wears, some earing's, a necklace, and some makeup" she said smiling sweetly to her Mother, then whispered in her Uncle Gil's ear "Oh and I also want Mom and Warick to stop sneaking around behind my back trying to hide that they are together, because the walls in the house are thin and I can hear everything going on in thier room, so it's no secret to me" she finished and pulled away and looked at the stunned look on Uncle Gil's face.

Catherine saw Gil's shocked look "Lynsey Marie Willows what did you just tell Santa" she demanded.

"Nothing Mom" she smiled at her sweetly, and watched Uncle Gil smirk.

"Right Jim, Conrad get in close Lynsey wants a photo" Catherine said smirking now.

All three looked scared at each other, expecting one of the others to protest to one being taken, so Ecklie spoke up "No photo's are to be taken" he said smugly.

"Awe but Uncle Ecklie, I just want one so I have a happy memory of you all" she sniffed lightly pretended to get upset.

Gil and Jim looked at each other shaking their heads, knowing the young girl's ploy, and knew it was pointless trying to protest, because Catherine had taught her every trick in the book, to get her own way with men.

"Hey don't get upset Lynsey please" Ecklie said softly trying to sooth the girl, he sighed heavily knowing he was going to regret his next decision "Okay but just one photo" he looked up at Catherine pointedly.

"Thank you" Lynsey's face brightened up quickly, knowing her Mom would be proud of her performance.

Gil and Jim just shook their heads at Ecklie being played so easily, then they all positioned themselves for the photo.

Gill put his arms snugly around Lynsey and tried to hide his face from view.

"Ready guys" Catherine said "Gil I cant see your face" she said as he repositioned to look at the camera with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Say, cheesy" she commanded as she clicked the camera chuckling satisfied, and the three men groaned in unison.

"Come on Lynsey, we need to go get this enlarged and framed for you" she laughed as she pulled her off Gil's lap and pulled her out of the room laughing loudly, leaving three unhappy men in her wake.

"Hey you forgot your gift" Jim shouted after them.

"Keep it, it was worth it just for the fun I have just had" said Lynsey as she went out the door.

**hohohohohoho**

Sara Warick and Candice were waiting out in the hall, when Catherine and Lynsey came out laughing.

"Oh god Sara that was so good, I owe you big time" Catherine said to Sara still chuckling and hugging her "I can't remember the last time I laughed so much"

"Good, because I wanna collect, will you cover my shift New years eve, I have plan's I wanna keep" she smiled mischievously.

Catherine eyed her suspiciously then nodded and said "Sure, it was well worth it and more, but don't forget to remind me though" she paused "Come on Lynsey we will go get a drink, I need one, see you in a while" she said, as she and her daughter walked off.

Warick, Sara and Candice were chatting quietly as they saw Nick approaching down the hall.

Nick was walking up the hall behind Sam Vega, his 9 year old son and his very attractive young wife Clare.

"Come on Sam let me borrow the kid for half an hour please, I will even throw in 50 bucks, if you let me" Nick said to the detective.

"No way man, if I am gonna see Captain Jim Brass, my boss might I add, Gil Grissom and Conrad Ecklie all dressed up festive taking my kid to a grotto, I am not gonna pass up on a chance like that Stokes, now am i" Sam said chuckling at the Texan sulking.

"Any how, I wanna sit in Santa's lap and get a photo with the sexy bugman himself" Clare said seductively wiggling her eyebrows, then chuckled as Nick groaned in frustration.

Sara's eyes nearly bugged out, then a deep frown lined her forehead at hearing the womans words "She better not maul my Gil" she said to Warick and clenched her fists.

Warick laughed at hearing the whole Vega's and Nick conversation, and at Sara's words as Nick came up to stop next to them.

"Hey calm down girl, she was only messing with Nick" Warick said to Sara, to stop a cat fight breaking out with the two women.

"Oh I don't know about that, that woman is one sexy thing and a huge flirt" Nick chuckled at Sara's obvious distrust of the other woman.

"Anyone seen Greg? he must have an idea to get in to see the three amigo's" Nick said looking at Sara and Warick.

"No" they both answered together.

He chuckled "Never mind I gotta go guys, and find me a kid to take in there" Nick said as he left to resume his search.

The Vega's knocked on the door and were led in by Jim Brass.

"That woman better not lay a finger on Gil, or I swear to god you will be investigating her murder, not that you would ever find the body" Sara said sternly as she stomped off annoyed to look for Catherine.

**hohohohohoho**

Meanwhile in Santa's grotto Sam was howling with laughter at the three men, as his wife eyed Gil salaciously, and the boy watched his Dad laugh at his boss.

Clare stepped forward towards Santa "Well hello Santa, I've always wanted to sit it your lap" she wiggled her eyebrows at Gil seductively.

Brass and Ecklie and Sam snickered at Gil's terrified look.

"Come here whats your name" Gil barely choked out desperately, as he signaled for the boy to step towards him and totally ignored the scary woman clearly coming on to him.

Please press the little button to review for the next installment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** – _Please see chapter 1. Nor do I own Nintendo either!_

_**A/N** Wow thanks for the response guys! But I feel I must issue a warning as some people have experienced adverse reactions whilst drinking chocolate, or have sore tummy's, you know who you are people! so here goes. _

**WARNING THIS STORY COULD EASILY DAMAGE YOUR HEALTH OR YOUR COMPUTER. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM EATING OR DRINKING WHILE YOU READ THIS STORY. THANK YOU. **

_Please R&R. Enjoy_

**Santa Grissom's Lap - chapter 4**

"Tom" the boy said confidently and grinning.

Gil gripped the boys hand gently and pulled him on to his knee before the flirt of a mother could sit on him "Well have you been a good boy" Gil said trying to distract himself from the woman with the very short skirt, showing plenty of leg and a low cut top with her bust ready to burst free at any moment.

"Yeah I do all my chores around the house and help mom out all the time, and I am never cheeky to people, and I go to bed on time every night" Tom said proudly.

"I have been a very bad girl Santa" Clare said sexily wiggling her eyebrows at Gil.

Gil shot a glare at Jim and Ecklie for not distracting the mothers salacious attention away from him, they were too busy talking to Sam Vega to help him out.

"What would you like for Christmas" Gil asked Tom calmly, still trying to ignore the Mother, and pleading with his eyes at Jim to do something to get her away from him.

Jim just grinned at him wickedly, and knowing he could read lips, mouthed THIS IS ALL YOUR OWN FAULT BUGMAN! Then turned away to carry on his conversation with Sam and Conrad.

"I would like a new bike, a football, a Nintendo DS, some games, a new baseball mitt and some cool sneakers" Tom happily told Santa.

Gil turned to Jim and coughed loudly to get his attention "Elf have you got a gift for Tom here" he said glaring clearly annoyed at Brass.

"Yeah here you go Tom, and don't forget to go to bed early on Christmas eve now" Jim said aschuckled, then he helped the boy of Gil's lap.

Before he knew what was happening Gil had Clare in his lap, her skirt had ridden up to just below her crotch, and her ample bust was almost in his face, she had put her arm around his shoulder.

"Well Santa hot stuff, I would like for Christmas, a personal striptease from you in your Santa suit just for me" she whispered in his ear.

Gil's face and neck flushed bright red, and his mouth opened and shut like a fish, as the woman pulled back from his ear, "I...I...d...don't think...My...My girlfriend would like that" he stuttered in shock.

Jim noticed the scene and quickly grabbed his camera near the coffee machine and positioned himself in front of them to take a photo.

"Well hot stuff I willjust have to settle for a Christmas kiss instead" she said as her fire red lips descended on his.

Jim held the camera steady, as he took three pictures.

CLICK, number one as her fire red lips descended, and the fear in Gil's wide eyes.

CLICK, number two lips locked, Gil with panic in his wide eyes, the womans legs high in the air, her leaning back arms around his neck.

CLICK, number three Kiss ended, the reddest any face or neck could ever get, Gil stunned.

Sam turned around and laughed at the scene he saw "Clare leave the poor guy alone honey, he has a girlfriend that you do not wanna mess around with" he chuckled.

Clare got up of Gil's lap then pinched his cheek "Shame all the good ones are always taken" she sighed as she followed her son and husband out of the room blowing a kiss to Gil "Bye hot lips" she shouted.

Jim and Ecklie started to snicker then burst out laughing, as Jim hid the camera from Gil.

Gil stood and stomped towards Jim "God damn it Jim you knew what that woman was like, why didn't you help me, or stop her" he huffed annoyed.

Jim chuckled "Now where would the fun be in that for me Gil" Jim laughed.

"For crying out loud Jim I was just sexually assaulted, in front of the Captain of LVPD and the Assistant lab director, and you both did nothing, I should press charges against the woman" he said angrily "Christ, I should press charges against you two for watching a crime take place, god damn it" he said as his rant was losing steam.

He went to the sink and gargled with a glass of water, as he started to calm down and return to his normal facial coloring.

Jim and Ecklie had stopped laughing now and were concerned that Gil would hit them for laughing.

"Gil, all this is your girlfriends fault, so if you want to be mad at anyone be mad at her" Jim said in their defense.

"I know" Gil said in a huff " he paused and sighed heavily "And believe me she is gonna pay" he then smirked.

"It might be an idea to wipe that red lipstick of your mouth Gil before Sara sees it" Ecklie said chuckling.

**Hohohohohoho**

Meanwhile out in the hall Catherine, Sara and Lyndsey were drinking soda's as Nick approached them with a boy of around ten years old, wearing black thick rimmed glasses and smartly dressed in slacks, shirt and v neck jumper.

"Hey guys, I would like you all to meet William, he is Al Robbin's grandson" Nick smiled at the boy "William this is Catherine, Sara, and Lyndsey"

William smiled like a lovesick puppy at Lynsey, and grabbed her hand and kisses the back of it "Hello Lynsey very nice to meet you" he said not taking his eyes of her or letting go of her hand.

Nick whispered in Sara's ear "This obnoxious kid just cost me 100 bucks, so I could take him in to see the 3 amigo's"

Sara whispered back "Yeah but Nick it will be the best 100 bucks you have spent in a long time" she chuckled turning her attention back on Lynsey.

Lynsey turned to her Mom with ewe expression on her face, and pulled her hand free "Hi" she said politely, not to be overtly rude.

"Mom can we go get something to eat" Lynsey pleaded to her Mother who was smiling sweetly at her "Now" Lynsey said as she pulled her Mom away down the hall.

"Nice to meet you William" Catherine called to the boy.

Sara and Nick chuckled at Lynsey's obviously uncomfortable behavior.

William held out his hand to Sara "Sara thats right isn't it, very nice to meet you, My grandfather has talked about you a lot, it is nice to finally put a face to the name"

Sara shook the boys hand frowning a little "I hope it's all good stuff he has told you, nice to meet you too" she wondered what sort of things Doc Robbins could have told the young boy.

William chuckled "Yes all good" then he turned to Nick "Are you ready Nicholas? to go and see the fake Santa Clause in his fake grotto" he said in a serious voice.

William and Nick said goodbye and knocked on the door, then were led in the room.

Five minutes later Sara watched as Warick and Candice walked towards her and came to a stop.

"You going in next Warick?" Sara asked.

"Yeah we will" he said looking to Candice for confirmation, who nodded "Who's in there now?" Warick asked Sara.

"Nicholas and William" Sara laughed at the frown she received "Nick Stokes and William Robbins, as in Al Robbins very obnoxious grandson" she laughed as she thought of how Gil was going to handle the kid.

"So how much did it cost Stokes to get a kid for half an hour Sara?" Warick asked his friend.

"100 bucks" she laughed, as Warick started to chuckle.

A loud roar of laughter came from the direction of the grotto.

Please press and review if you want more!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** – _Please see chapter 1_

**A/N **_Thanks again for the great reviews and responseguys, wow! it makes me so happy to know readers are laughing, smiling and enjoying the story so far. So without further ado here goes. R&R. Enjoy!_

**Santa Grissom's Lap chapter 5**

As soon as Nick clapped eyes on Jim Brass dressed as an elf he roared the most unnatural laugh anyone had ever heard from him "Oh my god...Oh my god...i will never be able to look at you again Brass dressed for work... with...with that image of you in my head...Oh god, Jesus Christ, I just spent the best 100 bucks this millennium to get in here" Nick managed to splutter out between gasping for breath.

Nick held his stomach as William rolled his eyes and shook his head at the childish display in front of him.

"Okay Stokes no need to have a coronary on my behalf, laugh it up, go on because you haven't seen nothing yet, wait until you see Grissom and Ecklie" he smirked as he turned and indicated to the two.

William shook his head again, quite disgusted at Nicks immature display.

When Nick looked over at Grissom and Ecklie, he laughed even louder, gripping his stomach and sides as he fell to the floor rolling around uncontrollably "No... No I can't take anymore...Please...Stop...My sides hurt" Nick managed to get out, as he was almost in the fetal position holding himself, trying to control the laughter.

"Do you need a Doctor Nick?, because it is clear to me that you seem to be losing all sanity today, do we need to get the the men in white coats for you?" Gil asked his subordinate irritably.

Ecklie, Jim, William and Gil all shook their heads and crossed their arms in front in a of them, standing in a line waiting for Nick to gain his composure, which only made him laugh, groan and roll more.

"Stokes I am sure it is not that funny, now get up and start acting like the mature adult you are supposed to be" Ecklie demanded as Gil and Jim plastered smug looks on their faces looking at Nick .

"I seriously worry Gil that we have people like this working in our lab, has Stokes had a psych evaluation lately, because if he hasn't I think you may need to consider getting him one" Ecklie said clearly annoyed now.

Nick recognized the anger in Ecklie's voice and thought he better get his act together pronto, or he would be getting all the shit jobs around the lab, via Grissom if Ecklie has his way.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, I haven't laughed like that in so long" he said as he picked himself up of the floor and dusted himself down, not daring to look at any of the three, in case of a relapse in his present calming condition

"This is William Robbins, Al Robbins grandson" Nick indicated to the boy trying to be all serious again.

"Hello William" Gil, Jim and Ecklie chorused together.

"Hello" William shook hands with all three men politely, then turned to Nick "Nicholas could you take me back to my grandfather please, I think I have seen quite enough of what goes on in this lab for one day" he said as he walked towards the door.

"Hey Billy come on you haven't even spoken to Santa yet, or told him what you want for Christmas" Nick said to the obviously bored young man.

"My name is William please refrain from calling me anything else, and as for Santa and Christmas, don't you think I am a little to old and intelligent for all that childish stuff" he replied bored and wanting to go.

Nick escorted William out of the room, as Gil, Jim and Ecklie laughed at him being chastised by a young boy.

**Hohohohohoho**

In the hall Sara, Warick, and Candice saw Nick and William come out of the room, Nick holding his stomach holding more laughing in, and William had his nose in the air clearly disgusted with Nicks immature display.

William turned to Nick "Nicholas I will find my grandfather by myself thank you very much, I have more than earned my $100 by lowering my standards to escort a clearly disturbed individual in to the grotto" he paused and turned to Sara who was struggling not to laugh "Goodbye Sara I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening" he said as he walked off down the hall.

Warick, Sara, Nick and Candice burst out laughing when William was out of sight.

"Oh man that kid is so stuck up and obnoxious, if he walked any stiffer with that pole up his ass he would have rigor mortis for sure" Nick chuckled.

"Well man was it worth the100 bucks Stokes?" Warick asked eager to know.

"Every last cent of it War" Nick gave a high five to his friend grinning.

Nick turned to Sara "Sara darlin I owe you big time for making my millennium, I have never laughed the way I just laughed in there" he gave her a hug "what ever you want sweetheart you got it" he smiled happily.

Sara beamed a smile "Well actually Nick, can you cover Grissom's shift on New years eve? I have plans, but he doesn't know about them yet, they are a surprise" she said then smirked.

"Hell yeah darlin, and I won't say a word to him about the surprise okay" Nick said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Nicky" Sara smiled at him, glad her plan was nicely coming together.

Greg came running up the hall to the group "Hey guys I have been trying to find a kid I can take in, but none of the parents will part with their kids for 50 bucks for half an hour" he said out of breath "I guess at a push if I don't get a kid soon, I will have to resort to asking that little tramp guy on the corner near the dinner, and try get some kids cloths to dress him up, I am so gonna get in there to see them, if I don't I will die" he whined stomping of again to search.

The group laughed loudly at Greg's plight.

"Hey Greggo, it cost me 100 bucks and was well worth the money dude" Nick shouted, and laughed as his friends shoulders slumped as he walked of sulking.

Just as Warick and Candice were about to make their way into the grotto a large built woman of around 50 years old, with huge breasts, large dangling ear rings rings, baby pink eye make up and lipstick, a garishly bright neon pink low cut top, which had Cuff me please! written across the front, and shiny black tight leggings, holding the hand of a little cute little girl of about 5 years old, pushed in front of them.

Warick was about to object to the woman pushing in front of him when the woman bellowed loudly "Hey sweet cheeks, don't mind me going in first do you? I gotta get me a piece of that sexy little elf man James Brass, Ooooooooooh what that man does to me" she chuckled mischievously, as she went ahead and knocked at the door.

"No help yourself" Warick laughed as the others joined in.

"Who the hell is that" asked Sara shocked.

"That my friends is Gloria,one of the receptionists at PD who really really has the hots for Brass, and keeps hounding him every time she sees him" Warick said chuckling along with his friends.

**hohohohohoho **

Jim opened the door to the knock and when he did he quickly slammed it shut and locked it, turning to Gil and Conrad with fear in his eyes.

"Guys you can NOT let that woman in here, she will eat me alive man" Jim said panicked as his eyes darted around quickly looking for a place to hide.

Gil stood up amused now "Well well well now, Captain Jim Brass did you help me when I needed it?, NO I think not, I think I will escort the little lady in" he smiled widely as he made for the door.

"Gil I am begging you man to man, you don't know what this woman is capable of" he said pleadingly as he opened cupboards to see if he could hide in one "I will give you a ten year old bottle of scotch Gil if you just get rid of her" he was desperate now.

Conrad and Gil laughed uncontrollably as Gil grabbed the door handle and terror crossed Jim's face "Sorry Jim, no can do" Gil said.

"Hey James baby open up sexy, you know you want me" Gloria boomed through the closed door.

"Conrad I think Jim might want to be here alone for this one" Gil joked chuckling.

"God NO!" Jim froze looking at his two friends.

Please press and review if you want more!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer **– _Please see chapter 1. Nor do I own anything to do with the movie Chitty, Chitty, Bang, Bang._

**A/N **_Thank you so much for the great response and reviews you have given, some of the reviews have made me laugh, and your comments have been very kind. This story is not Beta'd all mistakes are my own I'm afraid. Sorry but there will only be two more chapters after this one,_ _**Aw!**_ _but I have good news! I plan on writing a short New Years Eve sequel which I have been working towards during this story. Please R&R. Enjoy!_

**Santa Grissom's lap- chapter 6**

Gil turned and opened the door and smiled widely at the woman _Oh this is too good, I am so going to enjoy watching Jim squirm like he did with me when that brazen woman accosted me earlier _he thought wickedly.

"This is pay back Jim, big style" Gil said loudly and smugly, as he looked over his shoulder trying to locate the elusive Captain who was now hidden from view.

"James darling, come out, come out where ever you are" Gloria said like the child catcher off Chitty, Chitty, Bang, Bang the movie.

Gil went and sat back down and asked the woman who the little girl was

"This is Olivia my granddaughter, Olivia honey go sit on Santa's knee and tell him what you want for Christmas" Gloria said leading the girl over and lifting her on to Gil's lap "Grandma is just going to get her Christmas present of the little elf, so be a good girl okay honey"

Gil spoke softly to the little girl who was sucking her thumb, asking her if she had been a good girl and what she wanted for Christmas.

"Oh Jimbo you sexy hunk, come on out you know you want to" she said in a sing song tone.

Ecklie and Gil were watching her stalk around the room opening and closing cupboards cupboards.

"Conrad grab Jim's camera and be ready to snap some photo's, we might never get this chance again" whispered Gil to his elf helper who was chuckling at the scene in front of him.

Ecklie had seen where Jim had hid the camera earlier and grabbed it and poised ready to snap when needed.

Gloria had checked all the cupboards that she thought were big enough to hide him, and came up empty handed "Aw I only came here to see my Jimbo" she sighed disappointedly.

"Have you looked under the table, and behind the sofa, I know how he likes to play games with people" Gil said smugly chuckling along with Ecklie who was clearly enjoying the show.

Jim was hid under the table that was draped in a red velvet cloth, he had been trying to calm his pulse, and slow his heavy breathing down so he was as quite as a mouse, and it was working. That was until he heard Gil's words and he froze because he knew he was about to be mauled by the woman of his nightmares.

Gloria bent down and pulled the cover up to look under the table spotting him "Jimbo, Ooooooooh baby" she seductively said.

"Oh hi Gloria, I was just looking for a toy one of the kids lost earlier" Jim said as he gingerly crawled out from under the table.

Gil and Ecklie roared with laughter at Jim's excuse for hiding.

Jim shot them both an annoyed glare and mouthed to Gil, **THANK YOU VERY MUCH, TO YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND** then turned to Gloria.

"Oooooooh baby" Gloria squealed as she threw herself at Jim wrapping her arms around him in a vice like grip, both arms round his neck pulling his head down into her bust.

**CLICK**, Ecklie took the first picture, but the digital camera switched to video mode so he just kept it pointed at the couple and recording.

"Gloria ease up your suffocating me woman" Jim's muffled voice came from the vicinity of her chest.

Gil and Ecklie were laughing loudly now and Ecklie was struggling to keep the camera steady.

"Oh Jimbo baby I'm sorry" she eased her grip slightly so Jim could raise his head level to hers "Better baby" she said.

"Gloria" Jim said in a warning tone.

"Jimbo" Gloria said sexily reading his intentions as being masterful, and her lips locked hard and rough with his "Mmmmmmmmm" Gloria moaned.

Jim was trying his damnedest to get free of her mouth and grip as he heard the laughter coming from his two friends.

Eventually Gloria came up for air panting heavily, Jim was slightly blue in the face from lack of oxygen _God that woman has a powerful set of lungs_ Jim thought as he gasped for air.

"Oh Jimbo baby" she said slowly before kissing him hard again and her hands going down his body to grip his ass and then she squeezed.

Jim pulled away "Gloria I am on the clock, you can't do this on company time" he said sternly as he managed to free himself of her, then he grabbed at the sack of gifts and retrieved Olivia's gift "Here I think Olivia has finished with Santa, and there are kids waiting outside" he said desperately as he helped the little girl of Gil's lap and ushered the two out of the door quickly.

Ecklie and Gil were still chuckling as they watched Jim, Ecklie stopped the video, turned of the camera and took out the memory card to then slipped the card securely in his pocket before putting the camera down.

"Thank you very much Gil Conrad, you really know who your friends are in a crisis" he huffed trying to get himself together.

"Pay backs a bitch Jim" Gil laughed.

"If you think I was going to tackle that woman, you must be stark raving bonkers Jim" Ecklie chuckled knowing he had something on the pair of them now.

Jim shook his head annoyed "I need a strong coffee to get over the shock, hell a scotch would be good right now" he sighed heavily "We will take a five minute break guys, I need the recover time" he said as he switched the coffee machine on and the other two joined him at the counter.

**Hohohohohoho**

Out in the hall Warrick, Candice and Sara watched as the woman came out with her lipstick all smudged around her mouth and a very satisfied grin on her face.

Gloria smiled widely at the three "Thanks sweet cheeks, that smooch should keep me going over Christmas" she said as she walked away happily.

The three laughed at the thought of Brass getting a smooch.

"Poor Brass man" Warrick said.

"Come on Warrick how many times has he teased us all? he shouldn't give it out if he can't take it" Sara said amused.

"Yeah your right girl, I guess it is our turn now, you ready Candice" Warrick asked turning to the girl.

"Yeah ready when you are" Candice replied.

"Tell you what Candice I will give you 50 bucks if you hug and kiss on the cheek, Santa and his two elves, and another 25 if you can embarrass and make them blush" Warrick chuckled at his intended plan.

"You bet Warrick, get my 75 bucks ready, because I am gonna be collecting real soon" Candice wickedly replied rubbing her hands together and laughing "this is going to be easy money"

Sara and Warrick laughed at the girls enthusiasm to play along.

"Don't forget to get evidence Warrick" Sara chuckled at the thought of the punishment she would receive of Gil.

"Oh don't worry Sara I have the camera" Warrick said.

"Yeah I will be sure and make it memorable for all" Candice wickedly said as she reached for the door handle with Warrick right behind her.

You know what to do if you want more guys, press that little button and leave a review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** – _Please see chapter 1. Nor do I own a (Oops! The a was a Mistake!) own Rampant Rabbit or the Anne Summers trademark, I also do not own Victoria's secret or Godiva_ _chocolate._

**A/N** _Thank you so much for the kind and often very funny reviews I have received for this story. One final chapter after this guys that might take a day or two to write, but good news! I now have the titles and ideas for the stories in place for 3 short sequels I intend to do following this story._

_Please bare in mind reading this chapter that Candice is age 18yrs old and small for her age, I do not wish to offend anyone, but what 18 year olds do in Britain is probably very different to how 18yr olds would behave in other countries, but I will try to make it realistic for everyone. Please R&R, Enjoy!_

**Santa Grissom's Lap – chapter 7**

Candice knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered, as Warrick chuckled behind her.

Brass opened the door to let them in "Welcome to Santa's grotto, Ho ho ho" Jim Brass bellowed.

Warrick took one look at Jim and laughed out loud "Aw Brass man, this is so wrong on far too many levels" he continued to laugh.

"Tell me about it Rick, that Sara Sidle has got it coming to her big time" Jim said, then turned to the girl and smiled "And who might this be Rick" he said friendly.

"Oh this is Candice a friend of Lindsey's she wanted to come see Santa and his two faithful little helpers" Warrick chuckled.

"I wouldn't say faithful about Gil and Conrad today" Jim said a little sulkily remembering the two watch him be accosted by Gloria.

"Hi Santa's little helper" Candice beamed as she shook his hand then leaned over and kissed him on his cheek.

Jim was shocked at the girls over friendliness, and then blushed as he quickly turned away embarrassed to lead them over to Santa and the other Elf "Uh hello, this way" he muttered, hearing Warrick laugh again at him being uncomfortable.

When Warrick caught sight of the other two he bust out laughing loudly, then closed his eyes shaking his head "Aw man so not right, I am gonna need therapy after this man" he said his shoulders jumping up and down with laughter.

"Thank you Warrick" Gil said nonchalantly shaking his head, tired at being laughed at.

"Man how the hell am I supposed to work with you guys after this, this is really gonna mess up my head bad" Warrick kept on laughing.

Candice went and sat on Gil's lap abruptly startling him "Uh hello and whats your name" Gil gingerly asked.

"Hi my name is Candice and I am a friend of Lindsey's Santa" the girl beamed to a very uncomfortable and cautious Gil.

"She wanted to come see Santa" Warrick offered innocently to his boss who looked like he was squirming a little, as he positioned the camera and started to video the scene in front of him.

"Hello Candice have you been a good girl this year" he said in a false deep voice so he didn't sound like a pervert.

Warrick, Jim and Ecklie roared with laughter understanding his intentions and seeing his struggle at the situation.

"No I have been a very bad girl Santa" Candice said bluntly looking directly at him.

Gil closed his eyes briefly and shook his head having an idea he was being set up by Warrick and the others especially Sara "Well you know bad girls and boys don't get presents of Santa if they have been bad, but if you promise to be good until Christmas eve I will make sure you get something okay" he said playing along.

"Okay thanks Santa, I love you" Candice grinned widely before giving him a smacker of a kiss on the cheek.

More laughter came from the trio watching him, so he turned to them bright red in the face "Thank you" he said meaning it for the girl, but then glared at the three onlookers.

"What would you like for Christmas Candice" he said and shook his head again just wanting this to be over, he would have to think of a really good punishment for Sara to get back at her for putting him through torture.

"Well I want the hot pink lacy bra set that I have seen in Victoria's secrets, I would like a rampant rabbit deluxe edition, the Karma Sutra hard backed edition, Oh and a box of Godiva chocolates thats all" she grinned naughtily.

All four men were stunned and their mouths were gaping open and shut, but Ecklie's and Gil's faces were beet red with embarrassment.

Warrick and Jim laughed out loud after the initial shock seeing their two friends so embarrassed.

Candice got up quickly of Gil's lap turned towards Ecklie tiptoed and kissed his cheek, then turned and made a Ewe face to Warrick and the camera "Thanks Mr friendly elf" then went over to the door "Come on Warrick I want my 75 bucks" she said cheerfully.

Warrick stopped the video and turned it off walking towards the door "Best damn 75 bucks I ever spent" he said as he laughed and left the room with Candice.

Gil, Jim and Ecklie stood there shocked at Warricks admission.

"You know we have been played all evening don't you" Gil said.

"Yeah and your girlfriend is behind most of it I suspect" Offered Ecklie.

"Oh don't you worry your little cotton socks my friends little Miss Sara Sidle will get her payback make no mistakes" Jim said mischievously.

**Hohohohohoho**

Sara was waiting out in the hall with Catherine and Lindsey when Warrick and Candice came out laughing loudly.

"Sara you are one seriously wicked but genius girl" Warrick beamed at Sara.

"Why thank you Warrick, I take it you enjoyed yourselves by the laughing we heard" she chuckled.

"Oh we did" Candice added.

"You bet ya we did, videoed it even for the evidence" Warrick said proudly then hugged Sara "Nice one girl"

"You know what Sara, we need to have a party with a few beers, so we can all get together and view the videos and look at the photo's, what do you think" asked Catherine.

Sara thought for a few seconds "Yeah why not it would be fun, can we have it at yours Cath? early in the New Year" Sara asked her.

"Yeah no problem Sara, you did all the work for tonight I don't mind it at my place, I will look at the schedule to see when is the best time for everyone" Catherine replied with a smile.

"Anyone seen Greg lately" asked Warrick.

"No,but he really wanted to go in and see Gil, Jim and Ecklie, but he better hurry because the grotto will be closing soon" Sara said to the group.

"Not for a while now" Catherine replied to Warrick.

"I guess he better hurry then or that dude is really gonna miss out, and be really pissed he did" laughed Warrick as Nick approached the group.

"You seen Greg lately"Warrick asked Nick.

"No man not since earlier when I was ragging on him" he chuckled.

"Well he is gonna miss out big time if he doesn't get here soon" Sara said.

**FYI **For anybody that doesn't know what a rampant rabbit is, it is a best selling Vibrator that is sold by Anne Summers in the UK, type in Anne Summers in your search field if you wanna have a laugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! or gasp! Ha, ha, ha.

Please press and review if you would like to see Greg go see the trio, and find out how Sara got the three to dress up, all in the last chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** – _Please see chapter 1, nor do I own Snickers or Mars bar, so please don't sue me._

**A/N **_Once again thanks you soooooo much for the response it has been incredible. Also thank you very much to everyone who took the time to leave reviews that were often very kind and or very funny. I have decided to add one more chapter because you have all been so good to me, this is the second to last one. Also don't forget that the rating will go up to M for the last chapter so you won't find it in the just in section. Please R&R. Enjoy!_

**Santa Grissom's Lap – Chapter 8**

Warrick, Catherine, Sara, Nick, Candice and Lindsey were all stood in the corridor waiting to see if Greg was gonna show, he only had a quarter of an hour left before the grotto would be closed.

"Me and Candice are going to get ourselves a drink does anybody else want one" Lindsey asked the group

"Yeah Lindsey you can get me a soda" Nick said handing her the money.

"Lynsey get me some chocolate please" Catherine asked her daughter, as the others shook their heads to indicate that they didn't want anything.

The two girls walked of arm in arm giggling as Greg rushed down the corridor from the opposite direction up to the group, pushing a twin stroller pushchair like a formula one racing car.

In the stroller were identical twin girls, with dark curly hair and were around the age of 18 months old, both held sippy cups containing soda to their mouths, and one twin had a melting snickers bar in the other hand, the other twin was grasping a partially melted mars bar.

"Hey guys can I still go in, I managed to borrow these two for a 100 bucks from one of the day shift guys" he smiled hopefully at Sara who was looking at the cute little girls.

"Greg I hope you haven't given them the soda and chocolate" Catherine said pointedly at Greg.

"Yeah why it's keeping them quiet whats the harm in it?" he frowned confused at Catherine.

Catherine sighed heavily shaking her head.

"Greg you do not give little ones soda and candy unless you want them to be all hyped, and I am sure their parents wont be too pleased later tonight when they will be trying to settle them down for bed tonight" Sara said exasperatedly.

"Oops, not my problem after I hand them back, wow these are the best kind of kids to have where you get to hand them back" Greg chuckled.

"Their parents are gonna be really pissed at you Greg I hope you know that" Catherine said annoyed sympathizing with the parents.

"Don't say you haven't been warned Greg" Nick and Warrick both chorused together chuckling.

Catherine and Sara shook their heads in disappointment.

"Well can I take them in or what guys?" Greg asked excitedly.

"Like that, you can't" Catherine said stunned looking at the sticky chocolaty mess the twins were in.

"Yeah why not Greg" Sara smirked wickedly.

"Oh you are one sick girl Sidle" Warrick said chuckling.

"No man, you can't do that to the guys, it just so wrong Sara" Nick said feeling sympathetic for the trio in the grotto.

"Sara we can't do that to them, haven't they suffered enough tonight" Catherine said.

"Oh come on guys you have all been a part of it, you all enjoyed laughing at them and putting them through torture" Sara said defending herself.

"Hey now wait a minute this was all your doing Sara,don't try and put any of this on us, and if they are gonna be pissed and want revenge on anyone it is gonna be you" Catherine said raising her voice.

"Chill out guys, and don't worry I have got it covered, trust me" Sara said mischievously as she bent down and started to unbuckle one of the twins.

Catherine Warrick and Nick eyed her suspiciously shaking their heads or rolling their eyes.

Greg had unbuckled the other twin and he was now carrying her close to his chest getting covered with the sticky mess "Ewe this kid is messy" Greg said as he followed Sara who was holding a clean hand of the other twin.

Sara knocked on the door.

**Hohohohohoho**

Ecklie opened the door wide and Sara picked up the little girl and thrust her into his chest "Here hold her she wants to see Santa" Sara chuckled as she backed of quickly down the hall to Catherine, Warrick and Nick who were laughing.

Ecklie's eyes were wide in shock as a little messy hand pawed at his face "What the..." he exclaimed as he watched Greg enter with an exact replica child as the one now cradled close to his chest.

Greg started laughing loudly as he saw the three of them "Oh my god this is just priceless, man I am gonna rag you guys for years to come" Greg laughed as he approached Grissom and plunked the messy child on his lap.

Jim turned to Ecklie "Conrad can I have my memory card back please I know it was you who took it"

Ecklie tried to feign surprise "What" he asked.

"Come on Conrad, I wanna take a photo of these cute kiddies for their parents" Jim said wanting the evidence of him being accosted back in his possession.

Ecklie made sure he had a tight grip of the child in his arms, and with the other reached into his pocket for the card and gave it to Jim with a small smile.

"Thank you Conrad" Jim said smugly as he inserted it back into the camera and switched it on.

"Yo boss man what did you do to Sara to piss her off and deserve this torture" Greg said as the infant on Grissom's lap started to squirm.

"I didn't do anything to Sara, why does everyone always think I am the only one who pisses her off" Gil said annoyed.

"Because you act like an ass with her all the time" Jim said chuckling jokily, receiving a glare from the entomologist. Jim positioned the camera and began to run the video.

"Yeah and ..." Greg was interrupted by his boss "Greg" Gil said sternly in his pissed supervisors voice.

Ecklie was stood to the side of Gil his face covered in chocolate as the child was wrestling with him to offering him a taste of her mars bar, she was giggling at the ewe faces he was pulling trying to avoid the candy mess "Sanders get a cloth for this kid now before she completely covers me in this crap" he said.

Greg moved towards the door to go to the washroom.

"No wait Sanders just take the kid from me" Ecklie demanded annoyed as Jim and Greg laughed loudly "Just remember who your boss is" he said as he handed the girl back to Greg, before going to the sink to try and clean off.

The twin on Gil's Lap was now waving her sippy cup around wildly, giggling with her other chocolaty fingers firmly entangled in his beard "Sara you are so gonna pay big time" he was muttering as he was trying to free the girls hand out of his beard.

"Jim don't just stand there help me get this kids hand out of my beard" Gil said as he pulled back slightly to avoid being hit by the sippy cup in the face.

Jim managed to get the girls hand free and prise the sippy cup out of her other hand, just as Greg plunked the other twin down on Santa's lap.

"Greg" Gil said annoyed and flustered at his current predicament, as Jim, Ecklie and Greg laughed "Greg do you want all the decomps next year"

"I need to get a snap of the twins together on Santa's lap for the parents boss" Greg chuckled at his boss.

"Aw! now don't you just look cute as daddy material Gil" Jim said in a sickly sweet voice "Want me to go get Sara so she can get a good idea how you are with little ones Daddy" Jim said walking towards the door.

"NO!" Gil said looking shocked at Jim.

Gil sighed heavily as the twins now both attacked his beard and covered him more in the sticky mess, a mars and snickers bar squashed into the red coat "After today I think I might just ask Santa for a vasectomy for Christmas" he said quietly.

Greg, Jim and Ecklie just roared with laughter and watched as Gil struggled to keep the twins on his lap.

"Jim come on hurry up will you with the photo" Gil said raising his voice.

"Already done" Jim replied.

"Good now get a hold of these kids Greg, I have had enough of this to last me a lifetime" Gil said losing patience.

Greg grabbed up the camera that Brass had just put down and quickly took out the memory card knowing it contained lots of juicy evidence, slipping it in his pocket safely.

Jim took one of the twins of Santa's lap and then Greg did the same, then they led them over to the gift sack.

Gil stood and made his way over to the coffee machine to switch it on "Thank god that is over" he huffed.

"Ashley and Emily Hudson" Jim read off the labels handing the gifts to the twins, and helping Greg out the door with them.

"Hey Sara, Gil adores kids" Jim chuckled as he went back in the room and received another glare of Gil.

"Very funny Jim" Gil said as he then realized he had a wet patch on his pant leg "God damn it I have been sexually assaulted, had chocolate and lollipop shoved in my beard, embarrassed and now I have been peed on by a kid " he sighed heavily "This better be worth it Sara" he mumbled under his breath.

**Hohohohohoho**

Greg and Sara buckled the kids back in the stroller and handed the girls their sippy cups as Greg carried on chuckling "You are such a bad girl Sara, not just to those three, to us to, how the hell are we gonna work with them now we have seen them dressed like that" Greg laughed "So wrong girl"

Greg quickly kissed Sara on the cheek "But we I owe you one for that" he chuckled "Better get these little ones back to their Mommy and Daddy" he said as he walked of down the corridor.

Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Sara watched him walk of happily as Lindsey and Candice came back up to them.

"Thanks Lindsey" Catherine said grabbing the chocolate from her.

"Thanks" Nick said as he opened his can and gulped down the cold drink.

Warrick was thinking about the whole nights events "So girl how did you manage to get Grissom, Ecklie and Brass to dress up tonight" he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah come on Sar fess up, what did you get on them" Nick asked.

"Spill Sara" Catherine said looking at her suspiciously.

"Well guys if I tell you then I will have to kill you, because it really can't get out" Sara said laughing loudly.

"Come on Sar" Nick whined as all of them looked at Sara for an answer.

"Tell you what guys promise to give me a hand to clean up and I will tell you" Sara smirked.

"Okay" they all chorused or nodded.

"Okay guys" she chuckled "Well you know how...

Please press and review guys if you wanna know how Sara got the trio to do what she wanted them to do!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1_

_**A/N **__This is the final chapter sorry guys, but watch out for the 3 sequels that are planned, Grissom's New Years Eve surprise – Evidence, Tempers, Sulks and Beer – Getting even with Sidle! First off I gotta say I laughed my socks off at some of the reviews I receive for the last chapter, I bet you all though it was the last chapter, and then for me to leave you all hanging, sorry couldn't resist "he he he" what can I say my nickname is Jester!_

_Seriously now, I really have enjoyed writing this story, and all the wonderful reviews it has received, and the kind words offered, thank you very much._

_**Please be warned this chapter contains smut, so please don't read if you will be offended! Oh and you might want to read in a nice cool room!!!**_

**Merry Christmas and a Happy new Year Readers!**

**Santa Grissoms Lap – Chapter 9**

"Well you know how Grissom would do anything for me, and he cant resist a challenge I put to him" Sara said smirking wickedly.

"Yeah" they all chorused and nodded.

"God the guy would turn water into wine if you asked him to Sara, we all know that" Catherine said flippantly.

"What did you offer him in return is what I wanna know" Greg said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sara laughed at the group hanging on her every word "Well lets put it this way I bet Griss he wouldn't dress up as Santa for the evening, but I didn't stipulate which evening, mistake number one on his part, and he said "damn right I wont" so I said he was a chicken and he didn't like me making chicken noises at him all day" she said smiling, waiting for them to tell her to carry on.

"Yeah so how come he changed his mind" Nick asked.

"After 5 hours of chicken jokes, comments and noises from me he caved and asked me what I was willing to bet, so I told him, but I cant tell you guys because it is M rated" she chuckled at their ewe looks

"He accepted the bet excitedly and quickly, before I told him what he would have to do if he didn't carry it through, which was mistake number two, to walk into the lab butt naked only wearing a green caterpillar posing pouch, and he had to carry the bet out the night of the lab party, as he didn't make me stipulate which evening to begin with, but had already accepted the bet" she finished smiling smugly.

"Aw man bad mental image" Nick choked out

"Totally wrong on so many levels girl" Warrick shook his head.

Catherine laughed "Go girl" she gave Sara a high five and laughed.

"Sara we are all gonna need some major therapy, now we have the images of them dressed up today and the boss man parading round in a posing pouch, Ewe!" Greg winced.

Sara was bent double laughing at the 3 guys severely sickened faces.

Warrick was thinking, then he remembered something "Okay Sara you explained how you got Griss to dress up, but you didn't explain how you got Brass and Ecklie to agree?" he said.

"Yeah" they all said together just realizing the same thing.

"Come on Sar fess up girl how did you do it?" Nick asked.

Sara laughed loudly "Oh that part was easy! pure and simple blackmail" she chuckled at the stunned faces "I came into possession of a photo of our assistant lab director Ecklie, lets say a compromising position, latex and rubber involved" she howled in laughter at the shocked expressions on their faces.

"Show us" Greg quickly said.

"Ewe!" Catherine said sickened.

"Aw man" Nick and Warrick both said wincing.

"No can do Greg" Sara laughed.

"And as for Brass I found a couple of baby, little kid and teenage photos of him that are hilarious, one day when I went over to his place to get a file from him" she chuckled "I said I would give them all back and pay Gil if they all three dress up for tonight" she smile wickedly.

"Sara you do know you are so going to be on their shit list don't you, and I know Gil will get will get you back" Catherine said dubiously.

"Oh thats okay trust me, I have a little insurance policy" she smugly replied.

"I wouldn't count on that Sara" Warrick warned her.

"Watch your back with those three Sara" Greg warned.

"I am so glad I am not you Sara, when they get you back not if" Nick chuckled.

Sara laughed loudly "Come on you guys we need to start the clean up" she said walking to the door.

**hohohohohoho**

They had finished the clean up and most of them had gone home, after teasing Sara about the revenge she might get of Ecklie and Brass.

Sara was in Gil's office waiting for him to come back from having a shower, while she bagged the Santa costume that would need to be taken to the cleaners, she had got Gil some clean cloths out and left them out on the bench for him in the shower room.

Jim Brass walked into Gil's office showered and redressed smirking and holding out his hand to Sara "Come on Cookie hand them over I did what you asked"

Sara chuckled as she reached in her bag to retrieve the photographs, then handed them back to Jim smiling, he quickly put them in his jacket pocket.

"There better not be copies Sara" Jim said warningly.

"Now would I do a thing like that! What do you take me for?" she smirked wickedly her eyes twinkling brightly.

Jim eyed her suspiciously "Damn right you would, look what you did to me today" he said exasperatedly.

"Its okay Jim don't worry, and thank you for today I appreciate it" she said as she hugged him lightly.

"Hey put my girlfriend down" Gil said jokily as he walked into the room.

Jim chuckled as Sara let go of him "I'm off home now, you kids have fun" Jim said wiggling his eyebrows before he left the office.

Gil pulled Sara into a tight embrace and kissed her hard.

"Mmmmm...jealous are we bugman" Sara smiled widely at her freshly showered boyfriend.

"No! just missed you is all, it's been a long evening" he emphasized with another lingering kiss.

A false cough was heard behind them so they broke apart.

"What can I do for you Conrad" Gil asked his boss.

"I would like a quick private word with Sidle if you don't mind Gil" Ecklie said looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah no problem Conrad I need to go get my stuff from my locker anyhow" Gil said as he went to exit the office frowning.

Sara reached into her bag to retrieve the photo in the envelope, then handed it to Ecklie trying not to smirk.

"I trust you have not made any copies of this Sidle" Ecklie warningly said.

"No I haven't and thank you Ecklie for this evening" she smirked and put her head down to hide it.

"I didn't have any choice" he said annoyed "Good evening Sidle" he said as he turned abruptly and left the office.

Sara was laughing when Gil came back.

"What was all that about" Gil asked inquisitively.

"Nothing I will tell you later, come on lets get out of here" she said as she went to leave the room.

"We wont have time for that later, I have a bet to collect that is going to take some time" Gil said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows and his eyes going dark with lust. He grabbed her hand and almost dragged her out of the office.

**hohohohohoho**

Gil unlocked the door and dragged Sara in and pushing her up against the hall wall pinning her with his body flushed to hers.

He managed to kick the door shut then grab both her wrists with one hand and pin them above her head, and slip one knee between her thighs rubbing her crotch with it, his other hand had worked its way into her blouse and bra, and was massaging one of her breast, all before she knew what was happening.

"Oh, you have been such a naughty girl today haven't you honey" Gil said seductively, then laughing wickedly at her stunned look "I ought to really spank you real good for what you did Miss Sidle" he said as his mouth descended on hers hard, his tongue wrestling with hers as she fought him for control in her heated passion.

Gil pulled back catching his breath and trying to reign in the lust that was pulsing madly through his body "Ah ah ah this is my show tonight sweetheart" he said dominantly keeping her pinned in place, his normally ocean blue eyes now dark navy with barley restrained lust.

Sara was panting heavily slight fear, adrenalin, lust, anticipation and excitement were coursing through her veins, she knew she was in for something really good where Gil was concerned, he was a magnificent lover and gave it his all every time "Gil" she gasped out a little worriedly.

"You owe me, you said I could have total control tonight after you managed to use my libido to get what you wanted, didn't you sweetheart" he said kissing her neck and rubbing her crotch with his thigh.

"Oh...Gil...i can't wait, I want you now...please" she pleaded with him.

Gil lifted his eyes and locked them with hers as he added rubbing her nipple to his ministrations.

He watched her grinning smugly knowing she was well on her way to her first orgasm, his erection was straining against his trousers as his pulse beat madly.

"Gil...Oh god...yes oh" her head fell back and her eyes closed as she pushed hard against his thigh "Oh...god...yes yes...Oh oh oh...Gil" she moaned loudly, before her body slumped slightly in his grasp.

Gil chuckled softly and kissed her on the mouth as he let go of her wrists, removed his thigh and took his hand out of her blouse.

Sara's body was like Jello as Gil reached a hand behind her knees and the other around her back as he lifted her gently and carried her to the king size bed in the bedroom, placing her gently down.

Sara moaned regaining her senses and opening her eyes to see him stood there in just his boxers adjusting his erection to a more comfortable position, she smile at him sexily and held up her hand for him.

Gil looked at her, his aching cock throbbing in his grip "God Sara you are so beautiful right now, you just don't know how much I want to fuck you so hard right now" his cock twitched hard at his own unusual crude words.

Sara sat up and pulled her blouse over her head quickly, and unfastened her bra releasing her small but pert breasts.

Gil released his grip on his achingly sore member and knelt on the bed to open her button on her jeans, before pulling them off completely with her thong.

Sara pulled him over on top of her, wanting his body in contact with her own.

Gil kissed her hard thrusting his tongue in her mouth as he ground his cock into the junction of her thighs, then he leaned down and and sucked an erect nipple in to his mouth and flicking it with his tongue.

"Oh Gil" Sara moaned loudly as she felt two of Gil's fingers find her button and start to rub it gently.

"Oh god Sara you are so wet for me, you are driving me insane" he said loudly as he assaulted her mouth again and felt her hand wrap around his wildly twitching cock.

Gil was now kissing and sucking on her neck "Gil fuck me now" she shouted.

Gil didn't need telling a second time, he was close with Sara rubbing up and down his ever swelling throbbing cock.

In one swift move he was on his knees, had lifted her ass and placed two pillows under her, then braced a hand at the side of her head as he leaned forward guiding his cock with his other hand and thrust hard and fast sheathing himself to the hilt.

Both of them let out very loud cry s, then he remained fully in her whilst they both savored the moment.

Gil reached down with both hands under the back of her knees to reposition them on his shoulders, and when they were in position he pulled out almost fully before thrusting hard again holding on to her hips.

He continued to thrust harder and faster picking up the pace, both of them moaning and groaning and arching into each others body at each thrust.

"God...oh god...Gil...coming...oh" Sara shouted clawing at his arms with her nails.

Gil felt her body clench down on his erection in waves as he felt the tightening start in his stomach, before he felt his ball tighten and he shot his load into her hot tunnel with a shouted "Saraaaaaaaaaaaa...oh god...oh...oh...yes" he moaned loudly, as he thrust a couple more times to empty himself fully.

Gil collapsed on her gasping heavily, then turned his head to the side kissing her cheek as he raised his body from her falling to the side, arms around her taking her with him, resting her body on his, both still catching their breath.

Sara looked up from his chest and smiled sated and contented, then kissed him slowly "I guess I am all paid up now" she said chuckling.

Gil beamed a smile at her "Oh the night is only young my dear, I do believe I have until 12 midnight, so have a quick nap to regain your energy because I have only just started" he laughed.

Sara laughed then placed a soft kiss to his chest before putting her head down "I love you Gil" she said softly.

Gil squeezed her gently in his embrace "I love you too so much honey" Gil replied sleepily kissing the top of her head.

They both drifted of to a deep blissful and contented sleep.

**The End!**

Phew that was hard (excuse the pun!) Please press the little button and review to let me know if you are happy with the ending!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please press the button and leave me a review as a nice little Christmas present. Have fun be happy!


End file.
